Halloween Fever
by LilCosette
Summary: What would Rose, Jack and The Doctor dress up for on Halloween? I know it's a bit late.. but it IS a TARDIS


**Halloween Fever**

AN/ I know it's a bit late, but then again, it _is _the TARDIS, it may very well be the right time. Just a little ficlet in which I wanted to figure what costumes our favourite crew members would wear.

For Dr Azaria… Just because she's so nice.

-o-

Rose pushed her potato around her plate. The Doctor, seeing this, raised his eyebrows and flicked a glance at Jack, who shrugged, barely looking up from his plate.

"I thought you liked potatoes, Rose." The Doctor managed, trying to look her in the eye. There was a pause, exempt from the scratch scratch of Rose's fork moving the food.

"It's so boring!" Rose suddenly burst, making Jack jump and look around wildly before returning once more to his food. The Doctor looked up at her again.

"What's boring?"

"The TARDIS, we never have any seasons, there's never Spring, Summer, Winter, Autumn, I never get to jump around in leaves or complain about the heat. We never have Halloween!" Jack looked up in interest.

"You mean there was _actually_ a celebration called Halloween? I thought that was just a myth." Rose glared at him and he retreated back to his food.

"No Easter, no Christmas. I don't even know how old I am!" The Doctor gave her a look.

"Why don't we? You should organise it. You're the one with an Earth calendar in your room." She shot him a look of contempt.

"Because I never know when we're going to be stopping." The Doctor sighed.

"Tonight then. Tonight, we're having Halloween." Rose grinned.

"I hoped you'd say something like that." She scraped back her chair and ran from the room, leaving both the alien and the human confused. Jack shrugged again and copied Rose, with less enthusiasm. With a roll of his eyes, the Doctor sat back and chewed on a carrot. _Humans._

-o-

Jack was having much more fun with Rose as she told him stories about doing something called trick-or-treating when she was little. They were standing outside the vast wardrobe that was bigger than Rose's entire room. The TARDIS seemed to know exactly what they wanted, and was throwing up random costumes. A bird, a skeleton, a jack-o-lantern (that Rose put aside for Jack) and finally, a witch, which Rose claimed with some great enthusiasm.

Jack gave the costume a resigned look and carried it off to his bedroom to get changed. Rose seemed to have a lot of traditions that they hadn't celebrated in his time. This Halloween for example. Old books talked about it sometimes but it was always regarded as a myth. They did celebrate Thanksgiving, and Celestial, but Rose hadn't mentioned them at the table. He sighed and tugged on one side of the ridiculous orange suit. There was a cackle from the wardrobe. Rose must either be practicing her witch cackle, or she'd found the Doctor a costume.

-o-

It was a clown suit, finished with red nose and large floppy collar. The shoes were huge, and Rose had even found a lengthy striped scarf that somehow fitted the strange scene. She knew it would take some persuading of the Doctor, but she felt she was up to the challenge, it would only be a matter of…charm.

She twirled in front of the mirror and smiled. The witches costume consisted of a rather horrible long black dress, a warty nose and, of course, a pointed witches hat. She tipped the hat slightly to one side and chose her most persuasive expression. The Doctor was still looking up at the ceiling when she walked in, but she swore she could see his mouth twitch as she stepped inside the room. He tipped his head back down and cocked it to one side, as if considering her. She gave a twirl and curtsied, giving a loud cackle, and producing the costume from behind her back. His immediate reaction was to refuse, but she'd been expecting that.

"Come on, it's… cultural alright? I thought you liked Earth things."

"I like Earth as a rule. I like most humans, and I like most of the customs, but I _don't _like that costume. Come on Rose…You're not serious!" He began to back away as she approached him.

"Why so embarrassed Doctor? It's just us - you, me and Jack."

"Embarrassed? Me? Never." He continued to back away, hitting the wall with a thud of his heel.

"So why not?" She paused. "You're not… scared are you?" She was grinning, willing him to take the bait.

"Scared?" He laughed weakly. "Me? No. It's just an insult to my species." He rushed hurriedly, she was getting closer. She handed over the costume, her nose almost touching his.

"We're not going anywhere, it's just for now." Her breath was hot on his face, and she was whispering.

Suddenly, Jack walked in. Seeing them there, he smiled and raised an eyebrow, backing away slowly.

The Doctor took a firm grip on the costume and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, just tonight. Don't think you can just manipulate me though. I'm only doing this for your culture." She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Sure. I'm getting some candy."

-o-

She found Jack in the kitchen, an orange orb around his waist with a grinning face painted on the front of it. He was sitting at a bench drinking milk, and looking at Rose with a knowing grin on his face. She began to rummage through cupboards. Peas, apricots, some sort of brown gunk…The doors clicked shut one by one before she hit gold. A whole stock of chocolate and candy looked down at her from a top cupboard. Grinning wildly she grabbed a couple of bags and started to put them in bowls, and pouring half a bottle of Fanta into a jug filled with ice and a small portion of Sprite. Jack wrinkled his nose.

"What are you doing?" She jumped, startled.

"Oh, I'm making my famous punch." She replied, not looking up and adding Ginger Beer. "It's amazing how much food and drink we have in this kitchen." She'd just finished preparing the punch when she looked up and let out an enormous snort. Leaning in the doorway was the Doctor, wearing the clown costume, nose, shoes, scarf _and_ his leather jacket. Rose moved to remove the jacket but the Doctor flatly refused.

"If you're going to put me through this, then you have to let me keep the jacket." He paused and fingered the scarf. "You know, I used to wear this a lot. Went quite a few years where there was nothing that could take me away from one scarf or another. One was twenty feet long!" Rose rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't surprise me." She picked up the bowls and pushed the pitcher of drink gently over to Jack. "Give us a hand will you?" He nodded, his eyes lowered as to not look at the Doctor straight on and took the food, his lips quirking as he tried to avoid laughing.

"Jack, I know you're laughing at me, but you're not the brightest… pumpkin are you?" Jack looked down at his costume and groaned, giving Rose and the Doctor a glare as they began to laugh. Suddenly the Doctor and Jack rounded on Rose.

"You look stunning Rose." Said Jack, his face impeccably straight. The Doctor nodded.

"Beautiful!" Rose smiled and twirled around, her skirt flaring out.

"Never knew that it'd suit you that well." Added Jack, his lips beginning to smile. Rose paused as the words began to sink in.

"Although she did put us in these costumes… Not surprising really." Commented the Doctor. Suddenly Rose realized what they were talking about and glared at them, her mouth open in annoyance. Picking up a cushion from a lounge she began to pelt Jack. He'd picked up his own and began to counteract her attacks. The Doctor took the food and sat on the floor, popping a piece of candy corn in his mouth as he watched. Suddenly Jack and Rose stopped and turned to look at him. The looked at each other, grinning, and began to hit the Doctor simultaneously, the food and candy scattering everywhere.

-o-

Breathless after their fight (which Rose _swore_ she'd won), the trio flopped down on a couch and began to salvage the candy. The pitcher of punch thankfully hadn't spilt and Rose poured out two glasses, handing one to the Doctor and one to Jack.

"Thanks!" Jack grinned, as he tipped the liquid into his mouth. The Doctor was a lot more suspicious, and he frowned at Rose, raising an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you pour yours-" He was cut short as Jack began to retch loudly. Rose shrugged.

"Well… I am a witch you know."


End file.
